


The Sex Factor: The Great Willowen Crotch Fondling of 2018

by carnivalinsidemyhead



Category: Take That
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frustrated Mark, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Groping, Robbie in charge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 19:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivalinsidemyhead/pseuds/carnivalinsidemyhead
Summary: “If anyone was going to randomly massage someone’s balls on stage, it would be Robbie Williams.”





	The Sex Factor: The Great Willowen Crotch Fondling of 2018

“Everything changes...everything changes...everything changes but you…”

Mark took a moment in the middle of singing to utter a silent prayer of thanks that his trousers were so absurdly baggy on him and able to hide his body’s reaction to Robbie’s earlier attentions. 

He couldn’t believe he’d been fondled on live television. 

Well. He could, because if anyone was going to randomly massage someone’s balls on stage, it would be Robbie Williams. 

But he still couldn’t believe it. 

And then on top of the fondling there was the kiss. Just a friendly little peck on the lips. No big deal.  
Was a friendly little peck supposed to make you feel sparks? He was pretty sure it wasn’t. Did Robbie feel those sparks too? 

He’s almost certain that he did. 

Fuck.

He didn’t think he even had those kind of feelings for Robbie anymore. But as he was singing and shimmying around while trying to conceal a painfully hard erection, he obviously did. 

It probably wouldn’t be the best idea for him to have a wank in his dressing room after the show…

He was going to have to have a wank in his dressing room after the show. 

Somehow he made it through the rest of the song. And the interview. And congratulating the night’s winner. And all the finalists. And posing for what felt like five hundred selfies with fans. 

He let out a heavy sigh when he finally closed his dressing room door behind him and oh so carefully unzipped his satin trousers. He’d gone commando and it felt amazing to have the smooth satin against his bare arse and cock. Also a little bit naughty.

He always got off on being a little bit naughty on stage. 

He had already been slightly aroused from the feel of the satin before  
Robbie even touched him.

Robbie touching him on top of that had turned his arousal up to nearly unbearable levels.

He had just taken matters in hand, so to speak, when he heard a voice behind him.

“I always have loved your cock, you know.” Robbie stood behind him, a slight smirk on his face. His voice was low and husky sounding. Horny. He sounded horny. 

Mark could have sworn he’d locked the door…

“I’m not usually one for cocks, me. You know how I always say I get crushes on men but can’t get past the cock?”

Mark nodded.

Robbie snaked his arms around Mark’s waist and reached down to take hold of his throbbing length. Mark moaned as he rubbed his thumb over the tip.

He gently nibbled on Mark’s ear as he let his hands glide up and down his shaft, grinning to himself as Mark squirmed and whimpered against him. Then he spoke again.

“As I say... I’m not usually one for cocks. But yours…” he slightly increased the speed and pressure of his ministrations as he spoke, making Mark gasp, “yours is the exception. It’s as pretty as the rest of you.” 

With those words, he gently pulled his hands away and turned Mark around to face him.

“Markie,” he whispered lovingly as he cupped his face in his hands and kissed him oh so softly on the lips and then started to unbutton his shirt.

“So pretty,” Robbie murmured, running his hands over Mark’s smooth chest. He kissed his lips again and then started a trail of kisses down his throat to his chest to his belly to…

Mark gasped as Robbie sank to his knees in front of him and took a firm hold of his cock, touching his lips to the tip. He gave the shaft a couple of long licks while he rubbed his thumb back and forth over the tip and then smiled up at Mark.

“You were always so pretty when you came,” Robbie whispered seductively as he continued to work Mark’s length with his hands. “I’ve missed that sight.” He slowly slid his lips down his shaft and back again, flicking his tongue over the tip and then spoke again in the same whispery tone, making Mark shiver.

“Will you let me watch you come again? Watch your face flush and your eyes sparkle and your body tremble? Will you let me *make* you come? He touched his lips to Mark’s cock briefly. “Let me *taste* you come?” 

Mark nodded breathlessly.

Robbie smiled lovingly at him. “You’re still my Markie aren’t you?”

“Always.” Mark whispered as he ran his fingers through Robbie’s hair. 

“Always.” Robbie repeated. He once again put his mouth to Mark’s aching cock and finally began to suck in real earnest, taking him in inch by inch until he’d swallowed his entire length.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god I love you so much,” Mark started babbling slightly hysterically. 

Robbie held up two fingers to Mark’s mouth for him to suck on and then reached down between his balls and his arse and began to rub them against his entrance, slowly entering first one, then two fingers and hooking them just so to reach that magic spot inside.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh FUCK, oh god….ROBBIE!!” 

Mark trembled and bucked and shook as he came shouting out Robbie’s name. He glistened with sweat. His eyes were glowing with lust. His mouth was red and swollen. His hair was a disheveled mess. 

He looked absolutely *perfect.*

Robbie gazed at him in absolute adoration. “Just so fucking pretty,” he murmured again.

Mark smiled contentedly. Then he finished stripping off what remained of his stage outfit, taking a curious look at the door again.

“You’re wondering if you forgot to lock it aren’t you?”

“A bit, yeah,” Mark admitted.

Robbie reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, shiny object.

“You didn’t” he reassured him. “Funny, though, how easy is it to get your hands on a dressing room key when you’re on the Judges Panel…”


End file.
